Keelin
Keelin is a werewolf who appeared in the fourth season of . Keelin is a smart, strong and resourceful Emergency Room doctor. She is the last living werewolf of the Malraux bloodline after the rest of her family was hunted to extinction. After her family's death she went into hiding and, since then, she has deliberately avoided getting too close to anyone. She is currently being held captive by Freya in order to combine their knowledge of magic and medicine to destroy Marcel's venom. Early History Prior to 2014, while she is well into her medical education and just starting her , her family and werewolf bloodline were hunted down by Lucien. Once he obtained the venom he needed they were killed off. It remains unknown how she survived her family's destruction though it is likely because she does not share her grandmother's maiden name of Malraux. During an unknown year, while Keelin dated an orthopedic surgeon, one morning they went for a hike and Keelin badly injured her ankle. However, the next day, due to her accelerated healing, Keelin's ankle was back to normal. Her then-girlfriend freaked out and they broke up. After that, Keelin broke into the hospital lab and managed to find a way to slow her healing down to almost a human's so that she could live a normal life. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Hayley sought her out because she was the last of the Malraux bloodline. After she was kidnapped by Hayley, she agreed to give her the venom she needed in exchange for her freedom, though after Freya was awakened and she healed her siblings, she remained a captive as Freya could only make two doses of the cure. In Haunter of Ruins, she is still held captive by Freya, who is extracting more of her venom. Hayley tries to intervene and they engage in a fight for her freedom though Hayley relents. Sometime later, Hayley frees her and she escapes. Later that night Freya locates her and is subdued with a pain infliction spell and re-captured. Contained in a boundary spell, Freya makes a deal with her, she tells her that she will set her free and that she can have her life back if she helps her find a way to kill Marcel. In Keepers of the House, In I Hear You Knocking, In Bag of Cobras, Personality Keelin is a very strong young woman and is a warrior at heart. She wasn't afraid to fight Hayley when the latter came after her. However, Keelin later helped Hayley being she knew that Hayley was just trying to help her family. Keelin is also incredibly intelligent, as she was able to slow her werewolf healing down using medicine. Physical Appearance Keelin is a pretty woman of an unknown age. She has shoulder-length curly black hair, round brown eyes, and plump lips. She has an athletic build and is normally seen wearing relaxed clothing such as jeans and a casual t-shirt. Powers and Abilities Keelin possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. Weaknesses Keelin has the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved werewolf. Relationships Freya Mikaelson While at the beginning, Freya saw Keelin only as a way to ensure the longevity of her family, provided a cure to Marcel's bite, her opinion of Keelin has since changed. After realizing that Keelin has acute medical abilities and could help her in her quest to defeat Marcel, Freya aided Keelin in controlling her werewolf curse, via a moonlight ring, in return for her help. The two have since formed a friendly bond. Appearances Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' (Mentioned/Video Footage) *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''4x11'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''4x13'' Name *'Keelin' is a Celtic name and means "slender" or "comely". http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/keelin Trivia * She is openly bisexual.http://tvline.com/2016/06/23/the-originals-season-4-christina-moses-bisexual-werewolf-cast/ This makes her the third character who appeared in after Josh Rosza and Aiden and seventh in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes, Luke Parker, Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. * She is the first werewolf character in the series that is also a doctor. * Her grandmother's maiden name is Malraux. * In No Quarter, Sofya confirms that she is the last of the Malraux bloodline. * Keelin is the first known werewolf who used medicine and science to dampen her werewolf healing powers, despite the magic that makes her a werewolf, while retaining her strength, speed and wolf eyes. * Keelin is the first non-evolved werewolf to receive a moonlight ring since the second season of The Originals and the creation of evolved werewolves. Quotes Gallery TO401-083~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-084-Keelin.jpg TO401-085-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-087-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-091~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-097-Keelin.jpg TO401-124-Freya~Keelin.jpg TO401-142-Freya-Keelin.jpg TO403-022~Hayley-Keelin.jpg TO403-035~Keelin.jpg TO403-048~Keelin-Hayley.jpg TO403-080-Keelin.png TO403-083-Keelin-Freya.pn TO403-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-040-Keelin.png TO404-042-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-043-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-045-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-062-Freya-Keelin.png TO404-064-Keelin-Freya.png TO404-086-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-135-Keelin.png TO404-139-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-021-Keelin.png TO405-022-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-023-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-059-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-089-Totem~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-092~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-094-Freya-Keelin.png TO405-095~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-096~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-102~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-128-Keelin.png TO405-130-Keelin~Freya.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:LGBT Category:Recurring Characters